House Full of Cats
by Shitsuren69
Summary: Due to a stroke of bad luck, Sena finds himself enrolled in Bando High instead of Deimon. And you thought blonde elf-devil was scary; wait till you meet the evil vampiric guitar-playing curse-caster!


I guess the whole idea of Sena applying to Deimon, Shinryuji _and_ Oujo and getting in to _all _three schools is starting to bug me. After all, he's considered below average in his studies. Of course, I'm not trying to justify what I did here. Not one bit. I'm just as guilty as the next guy. So, with that aside, enjoy!

Warning: Might cause confusion, loss of brain cells, and massive bleeding of the eyes.

I don't own ES21, HP, or DN (you'll see).

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Kobayakawa, of the Kantou region, Japan, were proud to say that they loved their son, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to try to sabotage their beloved son's future, even if he was a bit of a wimp and they wished he'd toughen up and be a man. They had been trying for years now, rather unsuccessfully, to help with this. There had been various methods: sending the kid to multiple martial arts, trying to convince the child that, "No, it's okay to use underhand methods if it's against bullies," and trying to separate him from his precious 'older sister.' To say that none of the methods worked would be a lie. Recently, the child hadn't been bullied as often. Or at least there were fewer bruises on the kid. Certainly this meant that things were looking up, right?

So, of course they were surprised (pleasantly?) when Sena came in the kitchen door and declared loudly,

"Mom, dad, I want a kitten!"

This took couple minutes to register in both parents' minds. First off, didn't normal thirteen year-old boys ask for motorbike or something dangerous like that? Not that they weren't grateful that their son seemed to be more intent on something so… adorable and _cute_ and nothing so dangerous, but… it wouldn't hurt sometimes if the kid acted more like a _boy_ he was than a girl.

His father sighed. "What about this, Sena? If you join a sports team and lead your team to the finals and win, I'll buy you a house full of them."

Sena, the son, visibly deflated. Because he understood his father's hidden words. _We'll never get you a kitten._ Of course, it never dawned on the teen to actually join a sports team and lead the team to victory. Oh no, that was too daunting for our humble kid. So really, there was one thing left to do.

"Then if I do well on the next test, can I get one?"

"Only if you can keep your grades up." His mother amended.

Sena nodded slowly. Surely all he, the dead last in his class, needed was a bit of motivation and help. And with trusty Mamori – who was really smart, by the way – there was no way he could possibly fail to get his cat. Thus, with his mind made up, he broke into a smile.

"Alright. It's a promise!"

And thus Mr. and Mrs. Kobayakawa cursed their son to be dependent on Mamori.

* * *

Mrs. Kobayakawa stared at the paper in disbelief. She looked up from the paper to find that Sena was still standing there, waiting for her to say something. Her mouth opened. Then closed. Then her eyes fell back onto the piece of paper.

When it became obvious that his mother would continue to remain silent, Sena spoke up in his shy manner. Really, just why was that boy becoming more and more shy? Shouldn't most boys at this age become hyper-active and rebellious?

"You promised, mom."

She closed her eyes, knowing what she must say and not trusting herself to say it. Then finally, when her voice decided to return from its brief trip to Mauritania, Africa, all she could mutter out was,

"Wait until your father gets here."

But really, who knew the boy could do so well once he started studying?

* * *

Sena stared at the list of students' number on the wall, not really comprehending what Mamori had just said. Did she just say….?

"I don't see the number 0-2-1 anywhere, Sena," Mamori repeated, frowning.

Out of sheer shock (or maybe relief?) Sena's knees collapsed. He blinked dully at the ground, cursing his faith. Then apologized for cursing.

Mamori, quickly sensing the terrible mood, tried to lighten her beloved younger brother.

"Well, it's not like you only applied to Deimon, right?"

"… I did."

Then Sena wondered exactly what he was thinking when he only took the entrance exam for Deimon. There was no law that prevented him from taking multiple tests. Just why hadn't he taken the exam for other schools? Then he remembered. Mamori had assured him that there was no way that he could fail the Deimon entrance exam. Especially not after he studied so hard. And then she had mentioned that Deimon had never rejected students before. Sena felt a piece of his heart fall out. _Just my luck. Even the lowest school rejected me._

"Uh… may… maybe this is some sort of a bad joke!" Mamori tried again. "And your number is actually hidden somewhere!"

Sena shook his head. "I'm going home, Mamori."

He slowly looked around the school ground. _This is where I wanted to go…_ His eyes caught a sight of a spiky blonde hair and demonic looking teeth, but his mind was in a melancholy mood to be frightened by it. _And they rejected me.

* * *

_

He was dreading how to tell his parents the news. He tapped his chin, thinking up a something to say. Something, anything that would make failing Deimon seem less hurtful than it really felt. He got nothing.

Sena took in a deep breath. He held it for a second before letting it all tumble out. He glared at the doorknob, played with his hair, and fiddled with the welcome mat in front of the door. Despite all of this, he could not bring himself to open the door to tell his parents of the terrible news. He sighed. How do you tell your parents that you are an utter failure and can't even get into high school because of it?

"Well… I guess there's no choice…" he said out loud, trying not to feel so awkward about it.

He glanced at the doorknob. _Do I have to?_

"No," Sena said firmly. "There are some things I just have to do."

With that resolve, he touched the doorknob. However, before he could officially open the door and make his announcement, someone on the other side slammed the door open. Sena, using his quick legs, moved out of the way. Then he looked up at his mother who was holding up a letter.

"Sena," she began.

Sena's eyes widened. Surely Deimon didn't send out letters to inform failed students, did they? But wouldn't that defeat the purpose of posting up the list of numbers? Well, at least that meant that he didn't have to break his parents the bad news. He would still have to face his parents' anger, though. He supposed he wasn't _that _lucky.

"Why didn't you tell me that you applied for Bando?"

There was a slight pause as Sena realized that his mother was angry, albeit for a different reason. And then he realized just what had been said.

"But I… didn't?"

"Then what's this?" Mrs. Kobayakawa asked, holding up the letter.

Sena took the letter gently into his hands. He then stared at the piece of paper; his brain worked twice as hard to understand the meaning behind the words.

"Congratulations, you have been accepted to Bando High… EH?"

* * *

Sena stared at the school building wordlessly. _This is_ t_he school that accepted me…_ which, by the way, still made no sense to him at all. How could he have gotten into Bando when he had taken the entrance exam for Deimon? Things like this just didn't happen! But fact was fact. He had been accepted to Bando, which wasn't as far from his house as he thought it would be. Although, just in case, his parents rented him an apartment... all to himself.

"Maybe this is God's way of telling me that things will be okay!" Sena said.

He stared at the building one more time. Then gulped. "Well… what's the worst that can happen?"

Thus Kobayakawa Sena cursed himself even before school started.

* * *

"Hey you! Go get me a banana bread!" someone with a bulky body build yelled, thrusting a finger in Sena's face.

Sena inwardly cringed. _No matter where I go, I'm still a gopher!_ Outwardly, he smiled nervously. "Oh… okay… but… I'm sort of new here and… I don't know where I have to…"

The guy jeered. "Is that so? Well then, I'll just have to teach you a lesson!"

Within seconds, Sena found himself being dragged by someone twice as big as him. Sena cursed his faith of being so meek. He was just saying the truth when he said he didn't know where to buy the bread! Sena frowned. The blurry guy wasn't going to beat him up, right? He was just going to point the way to the cafeteria so that Sena could buy the bread and…

Sena landed on the ground, face down. He supposed it was better that way so that his face doesn't get the direct blow. But that thought was quickly washed away when a foot shoved his face deeper into the ground. He could vaguely hear the sound of the bulky guy saying something, but his ears were filled with dirt. Sena got the slight feeling that the bully wasn't exactly smart.

Then just as suddenly as he had been assaulted, he found himself hearing a dim yell (really, the guy must've been screaming quite loudly if Sena could hear him in that state). Then, the pressure on his head disappeared. Not trusting himself to look up, Sena counted to twenty slowly in his head. Before he could reach 9, however, a hand roughly grabbed the back of his collar and yanked him up from his position. And before he could reach 11, Sena found himself face to chest with a boy who he supposed rescued him. _At least I know it's a guy. _Sena glanced up and noted the odd colored hair the boy head. _Purple?_

"Who're you?" Sena's rescuer said.

"K... Kobayakawa..." Sena mumbled.

The boy nodded. "Be careful, Kobawa," the boy said, somehow mistaking Sena's name. "Defense players are always not smart. That's why you have to stick around the Kickers. Because we're smart."

Sena nodded slowly. _There's something wrong about the way he uses the word 'smart'..._

The boy put Sena down on the ground. "Oh, before I forget. I'm Sasaki Kotaro. I'm the smart kicker of Bando Spiders!"

Kotaro picked up his football that had landed near the bully's head. "If this idiot bothers you again, tell me. I'll protect you."

Not believing his luck, Sena nodded. _He oddly reminds me of Mamori..._ "Th... thank you."

There was a slight pause as Kotaro stared at Sena, as if gauging him. The smaller boy fidgeted under the intense gaze. _Maybe he changed his mind and wants me to be his punching bag...?_

Suddenly breaking in to a bright grin, Kotaro nodded. "That's it! You can be Julie's assistant manager for the Kicking Team!"

The only answer to that, obviously was "EEEHHHHH?"

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, Sena was ready to bolt toward his apartment before another bully grabbed him. Of course, it was also to dodge that strange purple-haired teen named Kotaro. There was something obviously wrong with that boy especially the way he kept talking about Amefuto this, Julie's actually a witch, Amefuto that, stay away from the vampiric Akaba, and did he mention that Amefuto was smart? But Sena, being the meek young boy he was, was unable to gather enough courage to tell Kotaro that he wasn't interested. Thus, he ended up learning quite a lot about Amefuto . For instance, Sena learned that a kick team was the main component of a football team. It never crossed his mind that Kotaro just might be a bit too obsessed with the Kicking Team.

"There you are Kobawa!" Kotaro exclaimed. Vaguely, Sena wondered if he had told the older boy where his classroom was. Nope. He didn't recall doing such. Then how had the kicker found him?

Kotaro excitedly dragged Sena out of the classroom. "C'mon! The tryout's going to start soon. I'll introduce you to Julie so she can help you out!"

* * *

And somehow Sena found himself alone on the field, waiting for Kotaro to bring this 'Julie' over. He could feel the gaze of the first years on him. _Crap. Don't tell me they want to beat me up too! _He closed his eyes and said a quick prayer. After all, it couldn't hurt, could it?

A presence of a shadow looming over him brought Sena out from his prayer. Smiling, he looked up. "Kota-"

Sena's brown eyes met a dark shade of sunglasses. Sena felt his heart skip three beats before thudding annoyingly loud. He felt his knees weaken. Sweat gathered in his palm. His mouth went dry and his eyes impossibly wide. Throughout all of this, there was only one thought screaming in Sena's mind: _That's not Kotaro!_

Then, in the back of his mind, Kotaro's voice whispered, "Watch out for Akaba. You can recognize him for his outlandish hair color and red eyes (But he tries to hide those weird eyes with sunglasses). He's really not smart but seems to have some sort of a power. That's why he always carries a guitar with him to cast curses. Oh, and never forget: Never look him in the eye or he'll curse you!"

Just as quickly as Sena remembered the whisper, he quickly looked away from the others' eyes. This was nothing new for Akaba. Many students respected him for winning the MVP award last year; avoidance of eyes meant more of a respect to the music-loving teen. So of course, he wasn't bothered at all when Sena looked away.

"Are you trying out for the Amefuto team as well?" Akaba asked the brown-haired boy.

The boy nodded slowly, too fearful to disagree with the taller teen, but all Akaba could see was the brown hair shaking. "Fuu... then you should retune your string. The others are in the locker room."

"In the...?" Sena asked, looking up momentarily. But then he quickly remembered Kotaro's warning and looked instead at the field goal. "Which way is that?"

Akaba blinked. Then he smiled, amused. He held up his hand in front of the boy's field of vision, pointing towards the boy, again, without looking at Akaba's eyes, nodded his thanks before running towards the locker room. It really wasn't until then that Akaba paid much attention to the shorty. That speed! How was that small boy able to run at such pace? Almost as if something the hounds from hell were chasing him!

In that single moment, Akaba swore to capture that speed, no matter what it took.

* * *

Sena let out a sigh of relief after running into the locker room. Nope. No sign of that guitar-wielding curse-caster in sight. Brightening up considerably, Sena turned to leave the locker room. Then he paused. What if Akaba was waiting outside to get him? That thought in itself made the young boy shudder. _Maybe if I disguise myself..._

He looked around the room for something to do just that. Amefuto players, bench, lockers, and football equipment... Sena frowned. _Well... what's the worst that can happen?_

With his mind made up, Sena reached for the first uniform that he saw. As soon as his hands touched the uniform, a chorus of gasps filled the room. Sena looked up. The rest of the football players were all staring at him. However, due to the helmets that each was wearing, Sena did not understand the shock and terror on their faces. Instead, all Sena saw was everyone in the locker room, staring at him. _They're not going to gang up on me, are they?_

Sena did the only thing that came to mind.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, bowing profoundly.

"Fuu..." sighed a voice behind Sena.

The brunette froze. He turned slowly, already knowing who to expect. _Don't look at his eyes! _But before Sena could turn around, a strong hand gripped Sena by his shoulder. "HIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" The young boy gulped. He then proceeded to pray to every deity that he could name.

"Wear it," said Akaba. "Your tune may need work, but you have the closest frequency."

The poor first year was too terrified to say no.

* * *

_Wait... why do I also have the helmet on?_

Sena could feel practically every pair of eyes on him as he walked out of the locker room. The younger boy awaited laughter that was sure to follow. Surely he looked ridiculous in this oversized uniform! But no one laughed. And if Sena wasn't so terrified of everyone laughing at him, he would have realized that everyone was actually staring behind him... at Akaba, who, for whatever reasons, seemed to be glaring at everyone while he strummed a chord on his guitar.

Everyone gulped. Their thought process went something like this: A small runt wearing Akaba's uniform and helmet + Akaba looming over him angrily = Akaba pounding the kid's head in. There really was a simple solution to this. They just had to stay away from kid. That way, nobody gets hurt (other than the kid).

And that's how Kobayakawa Sena ended up trying out for the Amefuto team.

* * *

"Line up here for the 40-yard dash!" the manager exclaimed, waving her hands for the kids' attentions.

Sena, after being kneed by Akaba, made his way towards the manager. The others created a path for him, almost as if he was Moses parting the Red Sea (except this Moses was alone and had a rather peeved Akaba following him). The small boy took this as a sign that the 40-yard dash was very dangerous and someone (Akaba) wanted him dead. The brunette sobbed mentally. _Just why did I decide to follow Kotaro here?_

He took the starting position like everyone else in the first row. _And why did Kotaro want to bring me here anyways?_

"Ready? Set…"

Suddenly, a shiver ran up Sena's spines. Could that be? Oh gods. It was. Akaba was glaring at him from behind those sun glasses; his hands strumming his guitar. _He's going to curse me?_

"Go!"

Sena did not have to be told twice. He took off, running as far away as he could from Akaba's cold stare. He continued running after he passed the finish line. In fact, he did not realize that he had passed the finish line. He just wanted to get away from Akaba. He did not realize that he had left everyone else in his dust. He did not realize that everyone else finally understood Akaba's foul mood.

It wasn't because an arrogant runt stole his uniform. It was the fact that someone had come to inherit the Eyeshield 21 title. Akaba had been excited.

* * *

"You completely missed it, Kotaro!" Julie, the manager, exclaimed once the tryouts were over and the kicker finally returned to the clubhouse.

The usually happy-go-lucky kicker looked rather down as he barely glanced over at Julie. "He disappeared…" Kotaro whispered softly.

"There was this one kid," Julie explained, completely missing Kotaro's words. "He ran across the 40-yard dash in 4.2 seconds, wearing Akaba's uniform! Then he continued to run and run and never came back! Akaba went after him, but no one's seen either of them!"

"Julie!" Kotaro shouted suddenly, bringing the girl's attention to the sorry looking teen in front of her. "That's it! Akaba must have scared Kobawa away!"

"Kobawa? What're you talking about? Didn't you hear me? Akaba went after-"

"See you later, Julie!"

* * *

_Ah… I really wasn't thinking_… Sena thought as he slowed down to a jog. He was now in front of the apartment that his parents had rented for him, still wearing Akaba's uniform. _I should go back and give him his uniform back. If I explain the situation, surely he'll understand!_Then Sena remembered Akaba's angry aura behind him before the 40-yard dash began. He shuddered at the thought.

_Tomorrow. I'll do that tomorrow._

With that less scary thought, Sena took off the helmet. _An eyeshield..._Thinking back on it, Sena remembered that he had been the only one wearing an eyeshield. He frowned. _Can only special players wear it?_ And now that he thought about it, this eyeshield was Akaba's. Did that mean only evil vampiric curse-casters could wear the eyeshield? Sena gulped. _And I took his with me!_

"There you are!"

Sena froze at the sound of the voice. _He's going to __kill__ me!_

The young boy would have bolted out of there, if not for a huge hand that gripped his shoulder firmly. The smaller boy remembered Kotaro's words and refused to meet Akaba's eyes. "Uh... I'm really sorry for taking your uniform..." Sena began in a high pitch soprano that would've scratched even a dog's ears.

"Keep it."

Sena blinked. He looked up, remembered Kotaro's words, and looked down at the ground. "What...? B-but! How can you say that? It's yours!"

"Let me explain to you about the legend of Eyeshield 21," Akaba said, leading Sena to somewhere where they could sit. He noticed the smaller boy tensing but thought nothing of it. "It's a title given to the best running back." Akaba paused. Now that he thought of it, that was really all there was to it. Huh. What a boring legend.

"Eh? Really? But... why am I keeping it...?"

"Because your rhythm is impossible to catch," the red-eyed teen said. "Only you can wear it."

"B-bu-but!"

"Is that word your refrain? I tire of it."

"You misunderstood, Akaba-san! Even if I'm fast, I can't do anything else! I'm useless as anything but a gopher and-" Sena felt tears gather in his eyes. All his life, to avoid pain, he had to take other's orders. There was no other way for him to survive. Even when Riku had tried to help him…

"Then improvise," Akaba answered the unasked question. "If you don't like a piece, you improvise. Make it new; make it yours."

And although it seemed like a reference for something that Sena didn't quite understood, Sena felt a bit calmer. There was someone besides him, Sena realized. Even if that person had evil powers and could curse Sena, that person was telling Sena to get stronger. Suddenly, Sena didn't feel so scared anymore. He had come to a new school, but all ready, he had two friends (if you can call them that). He felt that he could relax a bit more. Of course, that didn't mean he was going to look at Akaba in the eye. But that would come with time.

"Akaba-san, I'm not strong and I don't know much about Amefuto," Sena began. "I don't really think that I'm suited for the best running back title."

The red-eyed boy frowned. His musical words didn't convince the young boy? Blasphemy! He was about to open his mouth to comment when Sena finally spoke his mind.

"So please! Teach me!"

The musician was taken back. But he smiled nonetheless. He was annoyed, slightly frustrated, that the title Eyeshield 21 was taken from him (after all, he only had it for a year). But there was a rush of something else, too. Something akin to excitement. He was about to help create history!

On the other side of town, one Sasaki Kotaro screamed at the top of his lungs. "KOBAWA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

-Fin-

* * *

For those of you wondering exactly how Sena managed to get into Bando instead of Deimon, read on! (Death Note style!)

Warning: Gender changes, Shinigami-human transformation, RaitoL, mentioned MisaRaito

-Explanation-

Paperwork was the bane of existence; he couldn't help but to think sometimes. Whose bright idea was it anyways to make kids take entrance exams to get into _high_ school? He just didn't see the point in it. If the kid couldn't pass the entrance exam, what happens to the kid? Does the kid magically disappear? The rather ugly looking exam grader scratched his head before flipping through another exam.

_Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong…_ the exam grader thought to himself as he took the red pen and marked all over the paper. And after doing so, he threw the test on top of the growing pile of Accepted Kids.

The exam grader stared at the pile for a second. _What's the point of me grading these if we're going to accept all the kids?_

With a dejected sigh, the grader for Bando High School picked up the phone and called his good buddy at the Deimon High School. Due to the fact that the two graders were such good friends, they had the brilliant idea to give the same tests at both school. That way, if one of them got swamped by the entrance exam, the other one could help out because the entrance exam was the _exact_ copy. Of course, that was exactly the reason why the little problem with Sena started. But enough on that.

"Hello?" the other person said in her usual bored tone.

"Yo Remu! I'm just really bored and-"

"No, I will not go to the apple orchard with you, Ryuuku."

The Bando High School entrance exam grader sighed. "But Remu-!"

"No."

"Then where do you want to go?"

There was a pause as the other thought through this carefully. Then, not caring how random and strange this sounded, she spoke. "Maybe to a TV station."

"Why would you go there?"

"I don't really know. But I have this urge from time to time to run to a TV station and look for a pop star."

"Like a stalker?"

"Hell no! More like… a bodyguard."

Ryuuku let out his creepy, "hyuk hyuk" laugh that he was famous for.

"Then what about a cafe?" Ryuuku asked finally.

There was a slight pause before Remu 'hmm'ed in agreement. "As long as I don't have to eat apples..."

After a few minutes, the two met up at the cafe, both carrying piles of tests to grade. They nodded to each other and both sat together. Unquestionably, Ryuuku ordered himself a Carmel Apple Mocha while Remu was more than happy with a regular decaf. The two stared at each other for a second.

"Well... this is awkward."

Remu rolled her eyes. "Thanks for stating the obvious."

Before the two could say another word, they heard a loud, obnoxious squeal. Remu looked up suddenly, her eyes focused and alert. Once she realized that it wasn't whatever she was looking for, she looked back down at her decaf, her shoulders slouching. Ryuuku stared at his friend for a second before also trying to locate the source of the voice. It was a brown-haired girl attached to a rather bored looking boy with dark rings under his eyes. Ryuuku thought that this was rather odd, since the girl looked... well... she was good-looking. The boy wasn't. Why the girl wanted to be near the boy was a mystery to the poor apple-loving test grader. And the fact that Remu looked ready to kill someone was another mystery. But since Ryuuku wasn't very good at mysteries (he always just read the mystery for the story, not to solve things), he decided to let out his creepy laugh and watch them.

"But L!" The girl pouted, pulling at the boy's arm. "Aren't you going to pay for my meal?" Here, she looked up at the boy and batted her eyelashes, as if she was trying to look sexy. Ryuuku mentally barfed at the thought.

The panda boy, completely unfazed said. "Yeah, but I'm broke. You pay, Raito."

"You're so mean to me!" The girl wailed, much to the audience's chagrin. "Misa-Misa doesn't treat me badly!"

At the mention of the name, Remu suddenly perked up. She glared intensely at the two as if doing so would bring forth this Misa-Misa.

"Then maybe it's a sign that you should date him, not me," the boy answered, again unfazed.

"B-b-but!"

The boy walked on. The girl latched herself onto his arm and pulled him towards the table. The boy pulled back, causing the girl to jerk forward and landing... oh gods. She just landed on the two piles of the graded test papers. Ryuuku let out his laugh again. Remu blinked twice. She looked at Ryuuku once and then went back to her decaf. Oh well. It wasn't like the tests weren't graded or anything. They just need to give the tests to the respected schools. It never crossed her mind that some of the tests were mixed together. And it certainly didn't cross Ryuuku's mind that because he didn't do anything to sort the test piles out later, a rather unlucky boy would be accepted into the wrong school.

And well... they say the rest is history. Or in this case, the rest is this story.

* * *

-Omake-

Sena took the letter gently into his hands. He then stared at the piece of paper; his brain working twice as hard to understand the meaning behind the words. After all, even with Mamori's help, reading strange combinations of English was no easy feat.

"Con… gra-TU-lations… Oh! Congratulations! You have been in…vited to… Hog…warts of Wit… ch… craft and… Wi… zar… dry?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Sena," his mother said. "But you're actually adopted."

"Eh?"

"In fact, you actually have green eyes."

_How do you even conceal eye color?_

"And you have a lightning-bolt shaped scar on your forehead."

_Just where did that scar go?_

"And your real name is Harry Potter."

Sena stared at his mother wordlessly. "You… you're joking, right?" He asked finally.

His mother laughed, waving her hand around. "Of course I'm joking, Sena!"

Sena sighed in relief. _Thank god. She looked so serious for a second…_

"Your name is Harry _James_ Potter!"

-Omake2-

The musician was taken back. But he smiled nonetheless. He was annoyed, slightly frustrated, that the title Eyeshield 21 was taken from him (after all, he only had it for a year). But there was a rush of something else, too. Something akin to excitement. He was about to help create history!

Akaba turned to Sena. "Don't worry, I'll-" the red-eyed teen paused as he looked over the scrawny boy. "Perhaps this will take a bit… _longer_ than I thought…"

-Omake3-

"Akaba-san, I'm not strong and I don't know much about Amefuto ," Sena began. "I don't really think that I'm suited for the best running back title."

The red-eyed boy frowned. His musical words didn't convince the young boy? Blasphemy! He was about to open his mouth to comment when Sena finally spoke his mind.

"So please! Help me get a house full of cats!"

_House Full of Cats_

-Fin-


End file.
